In the manufacture of tissue products such as facial tissue, bath tissue, paper towels, table napkins and the like, there is always a need to improve the aesthetic appeal of the products. In some instances, a very subtle decorative marking, such as a watermark, can be very effective. However, known methods of creating such markings can be detrimental to the formation quality of the tissue. Other methods can be expensive due to the need for additional apparatus or processing. Therefore there is a need for a simple, yet effective, method for imparting decorative markings to tissue sheets.